Resolutions
by jychan
Summary: While the SA were having their own New Years Party, Kei seemed to not return yet, after Kei and Hikari stayed out for a while. And Hikari is worrying were Kei is. Will Kei be able to return in time before the clock strucks 12 midnight.HxK AxT MxY SxJ AxRx


jychan: i don't own SA!!! PROMISE!!!

-based on the manga, and spoilers too!!!-

NEW YEAR FIC! ONESHOT!

Pairings: HikariXKei, AkiraXTadashi, MegumiXYahiro, SakuraXJun, AlisaXRyuuXFinn

* * *

**_Resolutions_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Takishima!" a black-haired girl, in casual clothes, ran towards a blonde.

"Ah, Hikari." said Kei as he looked at the said girl who was calling him earlier,

"Anou Takishima, um. Did you have any new year resolutions?" she asked as she looked at him,

"Me? None. Probably, something." said Kei as he looked at the fireworks,

"What is it?" she asked as she perked up to him,

'Love you more this year,' Kei thought as he was smirking,

"What was the smirk for?" asked Hikari as she frowned,

"Ieee, betsuni. So, what are your resolutions?" asked Kei, who looked at her

"Anou. That is to beat Takishima, of course!" said Hikari as she raised her hand, while Kei chuckled and patted her head,

"What was that for!" demanded Hikari as she fixed her ponytail,

"And aside from that," she paused as she looked at Kei, who raised an eyebrow, "...To stay by Takishima's side," while Kei smiled and hugged her, which made her blush.

"Especially now that **_he_** explained why he hated you so much?" asked Kei in a teasing voice,

"Hai. I didn't know of what happened with your grandmother. I'm sorry. If I didn't really force you on a date that day, your grandfather would not have hate me." said Hikari, as she blushed especially with the term, 'date'.

"Well, I did want that date after all." said Kei as he pushed her so that she would lean to him,

"Takishima..."

"GYAAAAAAAA! KEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HIKARI!" screamed Akira as she went near them, and pulling Hikari from Kei,

"Ah. Akira, can't you see I'm hugging my Hikari." said Kei, with a cold tone,

"And what do you mean by your?" asked Akira as she counterbacked with a stern voice,

"Anou, Akira, Takishima, let's go back already." said Hikari, sheepingly,

"Come on, Hikari-chan!" said Akira as she held Hikari's hand back to the cottage,

* * *

"Happy New Year, minna-san!" said Hikari as she went in the cottage while those in the cottage, greeted her back as well.

Akira, seeing Tadashi with her cake on his mouth, "TADASHI!" she shouted as she hit him as he flew outside the window

"Jun! Come here, let's have a picture!" said Sakura as Jun went near her,

"Wh-why are you here," murmured Megumi as she went near Yahiro, who was smirking, "Sakura told me about the party and so I went here,"

"Ryuu! Come here! There are cupcakes over there!" said Finn as she went near the table, "Matte! Ryuu! Before we get cupcakes, let me get some cake over there! Please!" said Alisa as she held Ryuu's hands, while Ryuu was sweatdropping, since Finn was also holding his other hand, despite the 2 girls glaring at each other.

Hikari, all the while, was eating her salad. She was frantically looking at the door. Waiting for someone.

The door opened only to reveal Tadashi who was hit out by Akira,

Hikari sighed and continued eating. 'Where could he be?' she thought as she looked at her wrist watch, it was already 11:58pm. 2 minutes more before 12 midnight.

"Hikari-san, do you have any problem?" asked Alisa as she went near our black-haired heroine,

"Ieee. How about you? By the way, where is Ryuu?" Hikari asked as she smiled,

"Ah. He went to the comfort room, for a while. After all, I know that he can't choose between me and Finn. Because if he would choose one, it would be unfair for the other," said Alisa as she ate cake,

"Oh. I see." said Hikari as she was frantically, looking at her wrist watch. 11:59... 'Where is he already? Especially at this time,' she thought as she glanced at the door,

"Well then, it seems Ryuu is finished, I'll go with him first." said Alisa as she left Hikari, who was grinning at her,

She was sweating. After all, Takishima Kei, didn't arrive yet. She glanced at the door again,

"...5...4...3...2..." every one shouted

the door opened,

"1!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they shouted,

By the door, revealing a Takishima Kei with a rose on his hand,

"Happy new year, Hikari." he said

She smiled, "Happy New Year, Takishima." she said, before running to him,

He gave the rose to her, and they hugged each other, as they saw the fireworks, by an open window

* * *

Well that was an attempt! No need to sue me or curse me! WELL, hopefully, you'll R&R!!! I will grieve for flames.... Please... have mercy...


End file.
